


[podfic] The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, New Friends, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey and Rose are mechanic friends!, Rose Tico Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: Rey isn't really sure how to be a Resistance Hero or a... Jedi? Presumably?She does know how to fix a spacecraft.So does Rose.





	[podfic] The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082802) by [kawuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawuli/pseuds/kawuli). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 5:28 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (3.53 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b4787xvv938ex7l/The+fastest+hunk+of+junk+in+the+galaxy.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1twfnWN6voceSMce7UFHgSDCKm2vkybwX)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082802)
  * **Author:** [kawuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawuli/pseuds/kawuli)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover art:** Assembled by Azdaema,  
art by [om_nom_berries](http://om-nom-berries.tumblr.com/post/164970947732/if-rey-and-rose-meet-i-expect-they-could-talk)



  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a podficcing newbie, and feedback and concrit means more to me than you know.


End file.
